1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly, to an LED package having an interconnection structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, a typical LED package 1 includes a substrate 10, a first LED chip 11, a second LED chip 12, a number of metal wires 13, and a protective layer 14. The metal wires 13 include a first metal wire 13a, a second metal wire 13b, and a third metal wire 13c. Each LED chip 11 or 12 includes an anode pad and a cathode pad (not labeled). The substrate 10 includes a mounting area 109, a first electrode 101, and a second electrode 102. The mounting area 109 is defined at a central region of the substrate 10. The first electrode 101 and the second electrode 102 are correspondingly arranged at opposite sides of the mounting area 109. The first LED chip 11 and the second LED chip 12 are located in the mounting area 109 of the substrate 10. The anode pad of the first LED chip 11 connects to the first electrode 101 via the first metal wire 13a. The cathode pad of the first LED chip 11 connects to the anode pad of the second LED chip 12 via the second metal wire 13b. The cathode pad of the second LED chip 12 connects to the second electrode 102 via the third metal wire 13c. The protective layer 14 covers the substrate 10, the first LED chip 11, the second LED chip 12, and the metal wires 13. In such manner, the first LED chip 11 and the second LED chip 12 are electrically connected in series between the first electrode 101 and the second electrode 102, as shown in FIG. 10.
However, when the pads of the first LED chip 11 and the second LED chip 12 are connected via the metal wires 13b, the first and the second LED chips 11, 12 may be damaged due to electrostatic discharge thereof, thereby reducing the reliability of the LED package 1. Moreover, because the pads of the first and the second LED chips 11, 12 are higher than the first electrode 101 and the second electrode 102 on the substrate 10 according to the metal wire bonding technology, the second metal wire 13b connecting between the pads of the first and the second LED chips 11, 12 needs to be higher than the first and the third metal wires 13a and 13c, as shown in FIG. 9 (i.e., a height difference H generally between tops of the second metal wire 13b and the first and third metal wires 13a, 13c), thereby increasing a thickness of the LED package 1.
Therefore, an LED package is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.